


Before We Go

by maxwell_demon



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loki - Freeform, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, POV First Person, Smut, Violence, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to sweep her away, but first a little fun is to be had while proving his claim and her man’s loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. None of my works may be uploaded or archived onto other sites.

I took a deep breath as I pulled up into the driveway. My hands were shaking and I could feel my heart pounding inside of my chest. It was time.

I looked into the back seat to see the suitcase. I tried to go over the contents in my mind to make sure I wasn’t leaving anything important. After tonight there would be no coming back.

I knew he was already inside. Loki told me to drive home slowly from work, as he didn’t want me around if anything went wrong. I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me with a jump. Had it always been that loud?

My legs felt heavy as I made my way up the steps and across the front porch. The door was cracked open and I could hear a muffled voice. His voice. I shuddered and went inside.

“We’re in here, darling,” I heard Loki croon from the bedroom.

I pushed the door open and swallowed hard. Without a doubt my eyes were twice their normal size. There, in the middle of the floor, sat a single chair. Loki seemingly glided across the floor to wrap his long arms around me in an embrace. My head spun as his cape swung around to brush against my side. He was in his full Asgardian armor, standing nearly seven feet tall with the horns on his helmet. No doubt, it was to instill extra fear into my sorry excuse for a significant other.

I tried to find my voice. “How,” I swallowed and licked my lips. “How are we going to do this?”

My eyes cut to the chair. He was sitting uncomfortably with his arms taped up behind his back. His legs were taped to the legs of the chair, and he had a strip of duct tape across his mouth. Loki kissed me on the top of my head. “Oh, we will just have a little fun. I promise.”

He spun around and grabbed the roll of tape off the bed and inspected it again. “I do rather like this. It’s so sticky and strong. Can we take it with us?” he smirked. I nodded and mustered all the strength I could. I stood in front of my abuser and raised my head to look down at him. I dug my nails into his cheek to grip at the tape. He screamed when I ripped it off.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other, watching intently. “That’s my girl,” he purred.

I must have went on a thirty minute rant, telling him all of the feelings that had been bottled up for years. For once I was being heard, and it felt good. I spewed out all of the hurtful things he’d said and done to me, and told him what a piece of shit he was. Some things I’d left out to Loki, and I could feel him growing more impatient by the second as he learned what I’d truly been through.

Loki stood and joined me by my side. I couldn’t understand fully what he was capable of, but I begged him the night before not to kill him. I could tell it was a struggle, but he was restraining himself. For me.

I finished my raving with a long sigh of relief. Loki placed his hands on my face and concentrated, muttering some words that were unintelligible to me. All at once, all of the bruises and physical scars that were on my body transferred to the bastard. “Wha..?” I couldn’t even wrap my head around what he was doing.

“Shh,” he continued and closed his eyes as all the bones began to break that had ever been broken on me. Loki finished and smiled at him as he writhed in pain. He turned back to me and brushed my cheek softly with his thumb. “That’s better,” his eyes softened with his voice. “You don’t deserve any little reminders of what he’s done to hurt you.”

“Loki, you didn’t have to do that,” I whispered. An overwhelming feeling came over me, one that was strange and new yet somehow familiar. Protection.

He took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. With a gentle squeeze, he smiled and all of his armor began to glitter before fading away. He was left wearing only an extravagant black robe with gold details, which thoroughly impressed me.

“Why don’t we give this cretin a lesson on true love?” he walked toward the bed and sat down, pulling me down on his lap. I wrapped one arm around him and looked over at *him* as he watched in disgust. “You’re just a fucking whor…” Before he could even finish Loki flicked his hand and a muzzle appeared on his face.

“We don’t have to do this. We can just leave now if you like,” Loki whispered into my ear. The truth was, it was my idea. I wanted to shove his face in everything he would never have before we took our leave of this place for good.

“No,” I was more confident than ever. “I want him to watch.”

He nodded and turned to lay me back on the bed. I scooted to the middle and pulled my shirt off over my head to toss it aside. He rose and let the robe fall down his pale shoulders and lean arms. It brushed along the curve of his ass then finally hit the floor. I took in the sight of his strong, magnificent body. His perfection could not even compare to the man who was bound to the chair, nor probably any other man on this planet. I drew in a deep breath as the bed shifted with his weight. This was going to be interesting.

The chair scratched at the floor as he struggled in his bindings, and it made my heart race even faster. It wasn’t the first time Loki and I had laid in this bed together, but there was a finality to it. This was the last thing I would know of this world. It scared and excited me nearly to tears.

When we briefly talked about it, I assumed that Loki had some kinky escapades in mind to torture my own tormentor. But I was wrong. Loki crawled toward me at an agonizing pace, like he was stalking his prey. There was no question he was accustomed to getting what he wanted.

He spread my legs and planted himself on his knees between them. The palm of one hand grazed down my stomach slowly as he worked the button and zipper of my jeans with the other. He hooked his fingers inside the cloth of my pants and panties and pulled them down together. His body arched down and he planted a soft, wet trail of kisses down one of my thighs as he exposed the skin.

Loki carefully lifted my legs into the air to remove the barrier of clothing between us. After tossing them to the floor he leaned in again, sliding an arm beneath me to unhook my bra. I shifted my weight and shrugged it off, letting it join the rest of the pile on the floor. He cupped my breast firmly in his hand and kneaded it while giving a little pinch to my nipple by squeezing it between his index and middle finger.

Before I could finish my moan of approval, his mouth was at my other breast. His tongue worked my nipple expertly, and I involuntarily threw my head back and closed my eyes tightly. My body begged him for more as my hips raised toward him.

He made his way down with leisure, tracing delicate swirls with his tongue broken only by random kisses and groans of his own. Loki cut his eyes over at the man as he spread my legs further, his head near my thigh again now. “*This* is how you treat a Queen.”

His tongue darted into my slit without hesitation. I bucked, but he steadied me with his hands. Loki lapped at my clit like a thirsty kitten. My body threatened to shatter into a thousand pieces as his tongue circled endlessly around. “Loki, please,” I managed to whisper.

“Mmm, but you are so delicious,” he groaned. His breath tickled my skin and cooled the saliva he’d left behind. “If you insist, Love.”

Loki held himself up above me, his hips nestled between my legs. I gave him one more reassuring nod that this was what I wanted, and returned his own small nod. He took his cock in his hand and guided himself into my wet cunt. It took him a few slow thrusts to fully bury himself. I was still not used to how large he was, but it was a blissful pain.

There were more muffled noises spewing from my fully irate ex, but they weren’t enough to pull me away from this connection. Loki’s eyes never left mine as he found his rhythm. I felt him in my core, both physically and emotionally.

What had started out with every intention of being just a show had turned into a deep and sensual love making session. I lost myself in the pleasure and pushed my head back into the pillow. He shifted to his elbows and began to nuzzle my neck as he held me close. I cried out unabashedly and slipped my fingers into his hair. I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me, over and over.

Loki began to softly moan with every thrust, becoming louder and faster as the time passed. Knowing there wasn’t much time left, he moved in for a kiss. As I felt his tongue sliding across mine I came undone. Loki had invaded every one of my senses: the taste of his mouth, the feel of his weight and his smooth skin covering me, his desperate breathing, the passion in his eyes, and the smell of his sweat and our sex.

I felt the explosion between my legs and it coursed through my entire body. I clung to him and closed my eyes as my body quivered with pleasure, riding out the orgasm. I held him tighter because I knew what was coming next. He wasn’t exactly delicate when he reached his climax.

Loki began to buck violently against me, throwing his head back. He groaned continuously, sounding more like a growling animal than anything human. Maybe it was normal for Asgardians, maybe he was just a fucking animal, I didn’t know. I closed my eyes tighter as he rocked me nearly into the head board. He reached impossibly deep inside of me.

His audible panting was almost musical to my ears. I smiled then my eyes widened with a flash when I heard the bed starting to crack. He shot off inside of me, filling me with his seed only seconds before the bed came crashing down. Even in the haze of his release he managed to grab the headboard that was about to fall onto us. He steadied it and started to laugh.

I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed his lips. “That was amazing,” I mumbled against his mouth.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he smirked. I felt a sudden emptiness when he pulled out, but I knew that any time I wanted him he would be more than happy to oblige. He grabbed the corner of the sheet that was pulled off the mattress and cleaned us up. I smiled at him and bit down on my bottom lip as he slowly wiped me off.

Loki rose to his feet and offered me his hand to help me off of the broken mess. I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me closer so my head was against his chest.

“We belong to one another now, and we mean to rule Asgard. Together. All that is left for your life is to die alone with the knowledge that everyone you have ever known hates you,” Loki spouted off at the asshole. I had never been one to be smug, but it was undeniable that it was written all over my face.

Loki kissed the top of my head and royal Asgardian clothing materialized on our bodies. I pulled the skirt of the dress out to inspect it, and was thoroughly impressed. “Are you ready, my Queen?” I nodded.

We walked out of the door together to my car. I grabbed out the one bag I had packed, but he took it from my hand to carry it for me. A circle with intricate designs and markings appeared on the ground around us. He gave a nod toward the sky as he held me close to him again.


End file.
